


激烈［白朱］

by SW_Nice



Category: RPF - Fandom, 剧版镇魂
Genre: M/M, 澜巍衍生 - Freeform, 镇魂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_Nice/pseuds/SW_Nice
Summary: *给观澜小可爱的生贺*一辆白朱车





	激烈［白朱］

白宇是隔了七年才再次看见朱一龙的，他以为他们起码会大吵一架，又或许是他自己单方面的质问，但谁也没想到，时隔七年，他们还能把那大床摇的咯吱响。

酒店的门被大力的砸上，引来隔壁小情侣一声惊吓般的怒骂，白宇却全然不管那些，把朱一龙甩在圆床上，带着火气似的把他的唇啃咬的留下伤口，带出来的血腥味充斥了两个人的口腔，来回纠缠打乱了所有的节奏。  
淡紫色的镁光灯晃在圆床上，从床头扫到床尾又扫回去，白宇被这晃眼的灯搞的烦了，关灯的功夫，朱一龙红着脸把自己脱了个精光。  
他忍不住小声随口扯道，“这灯不是挺好的？”  
下一秒被人打开双腿，架在肩上，朱一龙的身体被折成了一个看似不可能的角度，七年没有人进入过的穴口现在有些湿润，他毫无防备的对着白宇打开身体，甚至主动把身体往上抬，让白宇更方便一点。  
润滑剂倒在手心，白宇合手捂热，再入那处的时候没感到一点不适，温热的润滑剂一半顺着小口流了进去，另一半滴落在床铺上，精致的瓷娃娃上染了不纯洁的痕迹。  
白宇忍不住想起他们原来刚在一起那会，一个社团里面的同学整日坐在一起开会，但他和朱一龙坐在那却也不知道想些什么，满脑子都是刚刚接的吻。

七年过去了，白宇的手法还是那么好，指甲被精心的修剪过，不管是之前还是现在都不会对朱一龙造成伤害，感觉变得陌生，可手指却是他熟悉的，硬是不知道该让他退出去还是紧紧吸住他。  
然而当初究竟如何勾搭上的，白宇怎么也想不起来了，就好像朱一龙凭空出现在他床上，他也许只是觉得这人好看顺便上个床罢了。  
手指轻柔的挤开穴口，润滑剂打起了泡沫，朱一龙侧过头不肯直视着身上人，双手紧紧抓着枕头的边缘，那用了劲的手指关节泛起了白，显得可怜兮兮，他皱着眉咬起下唇，身体随着白宇那稍微深入一点的动作微微颤抖，原本莹玉一样的身体因为情动染上了绯红。  
他能对白宇完全打开自己，尽管他也是个男人，在某些事情上也有属于自己的执拗和那股子狠劲儿，可一旦到了白宇身边就自动把铜墙铁壁化成一汪春水，把那些外人不知的小情绪，统统展现给白宇。  
“龙哥，想不到你这儿还是这么敏感。”  
白宇伸手擦过朱一龙颤抖的乳尖，却没成想引得人一阵剧烈的震颤，从喉咙里发出一声难耐的呜咽，两根手指耐心的扩张，另一只手却也不闲着，顺着他腰间的软肉一点一点往上捏，在他身上留下自己的痕迹，胸前的乳粒早就像是受惊一样挺起，朱一龙忍不住张开嘴汲取着空气。  
“别废话……”  
明明是嗔怒他上床时候话多动作也磨叽，可发出来的声音却一点反抗力都没有，软糯里面甚至还带着哭腔，他全身最敏感的地方都在被人拿捏着，像是欺负的紧了，枕头被捏出皱褶，白宇握过人的手腕压在头顶，低头亲了亲他眼睫毛的位置，在他耳边耳语，“疼就叫出来，我喜欢听你叫。”  
下一秒就是两根手指撤出，那根早就硬的发烫的武器抵在穴口处，还没进入朱一龙就忍不住挣扎了一下——那是一种强烈的不安，白宇摸了摸他的头发，发丝柔软还带着洗发水的味道，咬着他耳垂安抚，“别怕，是我。”  
“白宇，小白，小白……”

朱一龙是脆弱的，这点白宇七年前就知道了，那时候他们头回进酒店上床，进门以后朱一龙就不停的缠着白宇，整个人几乎粘在他身上，对所有事情都是害怕的，白宇把他放在床上他就自然的八爪鱼一样手和腿都抓着白宇，不肯放开他。

穴口被一点一点打开，尽管朱一龙早就熟悉这种感觉，可那也是七年前的事了，他不禁绷紧了身体，整个人像是抓不住浮萍的溺水者，大口大口的呼吸，被禁锢的双手更加重了他的不安。  
“小白！”  
白宇停下动作，把他的腿从自己肩膀上移到腰间，引着那双手抱住自己的脖颈，然后趁他不注意猛地进入，激得人仰头发出一声压抑的喊叫，白宇没有忘记他身体里面最敏感的那处，一下一下擦过那点，亲亲人因为情动而起了薄汗的额头，双手拖住朱一龙的屁股，甚至还恶劣的捏了两下，他突然提起力气迅猛地干了几下，每一下都死死钉在他前列腺上，没几下的功夫朱一龙就抓住白宇后背的肉划出一道道红痕，挺起腰射出白浊的液体，随后飘在云端似的使劲呼吸了几下。  
白宇给够他反应的时间，蛰伏在他体内的阴茎现在也安静的狠，天知道他是有多大的意志力才努力没在刚才的瞬间绞紧射出来。

和白宇做爱显然是快乐的，他每次都会先让朱一龙射一次，不管是打手枪还是给他口，又或者是像这次把他艹射，总之他会先让对方痛快，然后再一点一点慢条斯理的进出。  
床上的时候他们话都是比较少的，只埋头苦干和尽情享受就是了，偶尔白宇说几句话也会被朱一龙打断，那变得沙哑的声音总是诱的白宇去啃咬他的喉结。  
慢悠悠的艹够了，到了那个临界点的时候，白宇本想抽出去在他臀缝间艹几下，射在里面不好清理，可却被朱一龙抓住肩膀，“射里面。”  
他不说还好，一说出来白宇像是受了蛊惑一样，压在他前列腺上全然射了进去，朱一龙也是紧闭双眼再次享受了一把那令人慌乱的快感。  
“龙哥，我早晚死在你身上。”

白宇靠着床头抽电子烟，该收拾的都收拾好了，朱一龙也靠在床头把玩着从白宇那抢来的烟盒跟打火机。  
“你，不跟我解释解释？我觉得你很有必要跟我说说为什么七年没消息，现在又突然出现，龙哥，您跟我玩捉迷藏呢？”  
“说来话长，如果你想听故事原委的话，以后我慢慢讲给你听，那是个很长的故事，现在先睡觉。”  
“啧，”白宇把电子烟放在一边，钻进被子里双手揽过朱一龙，紧紧的抱着他的腰，一只手不老实地摸还留着掌痕的软肉，“你可真的瘦了，比上大学那会儿瘦多了。”  
朱一龙转过身平躺着，侧过脸看白宇，伸手摸了摸他杂乱的胡子，吃吃地笑了。  
想想过去没有白宇的七年间，那些兵荒马乱，现在这种安宁可真是太难得了。  
“我好想你。”  
白宇没听清，转过去看的时候，朱一龙已经闭上眼睛均匀呼吸了，他亲了亲朱一龙的嘴角，关了刚刚一直开着的暖黄色床头灯。

——FIN——@-杉晚吸干玫瑰冰粉


End file.
